


A Very Merry Fairshawliday: 2020 Edition

by AnAvgAthr



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Baking, Fairshawlidays 2020, Fic Challenge, Fluff, Gay Sex, Holidays, M/M, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Snowed In, The Feast of Winter Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAvgAthr/pseuds/AnAvgAthr
Summary: A small series of Winter Veil prompts to get you into the holiday spirit! A few small slice of life pieces of Mathias Shaw and Flynn Fairwind through their winter, with prompts organized by BoilingHeart and the Fairshaw Armada Discord. Ratings may change and will be posted at the top of each chapter.Happy Winter Veil, y'all!
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 23
Kudos: 45





	1. Day 1: Mistletoe/Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter description: TEEN & UP - _Flynn and Mathias find a quiet moment together after a decadent whiskey tasting in Upton Borough._
> 
> Baby's first week-long prompt! I've got a few ready and others that I'm writing as I go, but hoping to have most of the prompts for this year's event. :) I'm combining one and re-using my other holiday piece for another, but this has been a fun and challenging way to get out of the creative rut that hit at the end of this year. 
> 
> Dec 13 - mistletoe / fireplace lt;--  
> Dec 14 - snowed in / bundling up  
> Dec 15 - decorating / terrible mishap (Combining with Snowball Fight)  
> Dec 16 - sweet tooth / feast  
> Dec 17 - reunion / holiday party  
> Dec 18 - gift exchange / surprise  
> Dec 19 - snowball fight / snowman

Flynn and Mathias exited Pinky’s Groggery, stepping into the afternoon chill of Upton Borough. Their heads swam slightly, and the cold seemed to be kept at bay by the spirits they had enjoyed, and Flynn clung tightly to the slighter man. He squeezed Shaw to his side, rubbing his scruffy cheek against the Spymaster’s, causing Mathias to laugh and loop his arm with the Captain’s.

Flynn had arranged for an early Winter Veil gift of sorts – a very fancy whiskey tasting at one of the best distilleries in Boralus. A gift fit for any noble and one that had taken a substantial amount from the ex-pirate’s coffers. As such, Mathias had made an exception for their visit today: normally when he drank he did so in private, minimizing the risk of his less-than-alert states. Ever paranoid, he had entered the Groggery with two agents posted nearby. They’d give them their privacy, but a sharp whistle would have brought them to his side in short order.

Now, however, Shaw could hardly think of such a thing. 5 pours and an hour later, he felt like a young man again walking arm in arm with his beloved. The city wasn’t his own, but he had been here often enough during his stay in Boralus to be familiar. He crossed the way towards an outdoor fireplace with plush cushions and a roaring hearth that chased away the winter chill. They sat together, warmed by the other’s company and the generous heat emanating from the fire. They debated the merits of whiskey and rum, Flynn arguing that whiskey could be improved by various fruit nectars and Mathias firm in his traditional scotches from the Arathi Highlands.

Shaw was the first to look up and notice the mistletoe above them, likely hung by young fools in love for a sweet gesture. He motioned upward, Flynn’s eyes gazing upward at the wintery herb before returning his gaze to Mathias with playful mischief behind his eyes. The copper-haired spy gave in swiftly, leaning to close the gap between them with a kiss pressed to his lover’s lips, a gloved hand cupping his freebooter’s face gently as he did. He felt raw elation well up in his chest, still unable to quell the high that Flynn’s charm held over him.

His happiness had not come easy, but as he pulled back from the kiss he wondered how he had ever managed without. He lost himself momentarily in Flynn’s cobalt eyes, and the rise and fall of his breath as soft condensation puffed out against the cool air. Their hands found each other’s and entwined, and soon they were back to discussing the merits of pineapple in alcohol.

Across the way, Kelsey Steelspark and John Keeshan covertly shared a meal as they kept eyes on their mark. They had volunteered for security duty as soon as they had learned of the detail, both blending in surprisingly well despite the posh environment. “I told you the mistletoe would be a nice touch,” Steelspark mentioned. Keeshan just rolled his eyes in defeat.


	2. Day 2 - Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT - Mathias and Flynn are caught in a snow storm, but Shaw is always prepared. Now they just need to pass the time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I really tried to avoid doing any smut for Winter Veil but oops. >.>;;;; Enjoy! 
> 
> Dec 13 - mistletoe / fireplace   
> Dec 14 - snowed in / bundling up <\--  
> Dec 15 - decorating / terrible mishap (Combining with Snowball Fight)  
> Dec 16 - sweet tooth / feast  
> Dec 17 - reunion / holiday party  
> Dec 18 - gift exchange / surprise  
> Dec 19 - snowball fight / snowman

The blue skies that had graced the beginning of their hike through the snowy drifts of the Alterac Mountains had turned to thick, dark clouds and icy winds. The sharp gales had slowed their progress considerably, and Flynn and Mathias wouldn’t make it to Ravenholdt before sleet and hail were added to the mix. Always ready with several backup plans, Mathias had secured two SI:7 safehouses along the route in the event they’d need to take emergency shelter. Both were extremely small cabins but would do in a pinch. The contact they had met with in Silverpine Forest confirmed that they were available and up to standard with supplies, although they were well off the beaten path.

Flynn’s breath clung to the inside of his scarf, thick and hot with exasperation. They had been hiking up a steep cliffside for the better part of an hour now, and the way the wind cut through his thick greatcoat rivaled the frigid currents that swept through Drustvar. Ahead of him, Mathias trudged dutifully, most of their supplies on his back. Flynn strained to hear the Spymaster, his words carried off quickly by the blasts of cold air.

“I can see the ridge! Shelter isn’t far,” Shaw yelled. He turned to view Flynn, his cloak billowing around him and blocking the weather’s assault briefly. The Captain met his gaze and caught his second wind, bounding up toward where the steep trail leveled off. Mathias shouldered his pack, redoubled his efforts, and broke into a jog. As he did, he began to feel pockmarks of snowflakes melting on his nose and cheeks.

Flynn was first through the door, dropping his bag by the door and taking the heavy pack from Mathias. As they shut the door behind them, the air in the room stilled and they removed what outerwear they could to dry. Mathias found the matchbox first, lighting a few candles and a lantern to chase away the darkness.

It was cozy, for certain. The cabin was one room, with a bed big enough for two and a footlocker directly in front of the door. It was dressed with thick quilts, which looked heavy and warm. To their immediate right, a loveseat and small coffee table. A deck of cards, a wooden chess set, and some dice lay at the center. Across was a stone fireplace, currently devoid of a blaze. Dry firewood sat nearby, however, as well as a fire poker and a few other instruments. The wall opposite of the bed had a small cabinet pantry, which Flynn inspected while Mathias unpacked their essentials.

The ex-pirate was quite satisfied with the pantry’s contents. Clearly, SI:7 didn’t skimp on when they needed to lie low. There were the expected amenities, such as water, crackers, jerky, glasses and a small first aid kit. However, the bottle of whiskey, the tins of tea, coffee, and cocoa, the teapot and mugs, the marshmallows, and the cured meats and cheeses were a nice surprise.

“You spy folk really know how to live off the grid, eh?” Flynn remarked, pouring a finger of whiskey into a glass. He looked up to see Mathias arranging the firewood and striking a match. A small crackle signaled the start of a healthy burn, and soon the cabin was warded against the chill. Flynn filled the teapot with water before hanging it above the growing flames, setting aside two mugs and the tin of cocoa powder. The pair of rogues had changed into fresh clothes and soon settled onto the sofa. They sipped the sweet drinks as the hot mugs revived the feeling in their fingers. After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, Mathias had won and challenged Flynn to a gentlemanly game of chess.

Suffice it to say, Flynn had poured himself some more whiskey by the fourth turn and sat with a furrowed brow as Mathias slid his bishop to C4. Shaw leaned back, rolling his shoulders as the cabin warmed and heat moved through his muscles. He observed with satisfaction as Flynn contemplated a pawn. He looked up, meeting Shaw’s gaze, and gave him that lopsided grin that he could always get lost in. The dancing flames cast shadows down his jaw, the glare of the fire glinting in his blue eyes like rare gems. A few stray hairs framed his face like fiery strands of silk, and Shaw resisted the temptation to reach across and brush them out of his handsome face. Flynn bit his lower lip and moved his piece, and Shaw glanced down at the board to assess his next move.

The pawn that was challenging Flynn’s was missing.

“Flynn, you can’t just palm a pawn and flash me your good looks. Put him back,” Mathias scolded with patented mock smugness. The former outlaw sheepishly pulled the missing piece from the sleeve of his sweater, placing it back down firmly.

“You won this game before you made the first move and you know it, mate,” Flynn said with a huff. He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way to outfox one of the most dangerous tacticians in the Alliance.

“You’re full of surprises, Captain,” Mathias said plainly, taking his next move. “I don’t doubt you’ll think of something clever.” Mathias knew that in a fair game he had Flynn dead to rights. However, he looked forward to seeing how Flynn forfeit the match.

Flynn, of course, knew that the only way to win was not to play. “If this is your attempt at flirting, Mathias, just complement my eyes. No need to impress me with that strategic prowess and big brain of yours,” he said with a smile.

“You have beautiful eyes,” Mathias said, leaning forward.

“I know,” Flynn teased playfully. He leaned away slightly, finding himself with his back against the armrest.

“ _You_ are absolutely beautiful,” Mathias whispered. He was close enough now that he could finally wipe those pesky hairs from his lover’s brow, caressing him as he did.

Flynn laughed again and repeated himself, heat rising to his cheeks. He brushed their noses together, their foreheads meeting. The air was hot between them, and Mathias moved with his reclining beloved to bring their bodies together. He dipped his head low, bringing his lips to Flynn’s. 

Flynn rose slightly to meet him, deepening the kiss and tasting the sweet chocolate that lingered. He swept his big hands down Shaw’s slim frame, the soft fabric doing far too much to keep his fingers from bare skin. They lay together like that for a moment, Flynn tangling his arms and legs with his lover’s as they explored each other. Before long, a sweat was forming on each of them and the captain pulled away.

“It’s getting far too toasty in here to be wearing all this, I think. Help me get this off, yeah?” Flynn tugged at the collar of his sweater, and Mathias followed his lead to push the shirt up from his hips. He raised his arms as the spymaster tugged, feeling cool air brush his torso. The two continued disrobing, clothes finding themselves strewn around the small room over armrests and landing in piles.

The two lay skin to skin as best they could on the tiny couch, limbs bunched as they continued to mouth at and explore, finding new and creative ways to avoid falling to the floor. “You know, we could move this to the bed,” Mathias suggested while nibbling at the ex-pirate’s ear.

He hummed in agreement, before adding to his beloved’s thought: “Better idea, toss some of these blankets down in front of the fire.”

Shaw stood, carefully arranging the quilts away from the open fireplace to avoid a catastrophe. Flynn had intended to reach for the pillows to toss them to the floor, but instead found himself playfully pinned with his back to the sheets, legs dangling off at the knee by the edge of the bed. Mathias was on him in an instant, planting kisses across Flynn’s broad chest. He took a pert nipple in his mouth and the other between his fingers, manipulating and teasing them. A content sigh escaped the long-haired Kul Tiran, who raked his fingers through soft, copper hair.

Flynn guided him downward, wanting to feel that mischievous mouth between his legs. Mathias’s tongue dipped along his torso, the air cooling where he had been just moments before. It sent a small chill down Flynn’s spine, causing Shaw to smile against him as he approached the treasure below. A rough moan escaped from the former swashbuckler as Shaw took him. The crackling fire and wet sounds competed against the low howls of wind outside, with sharp breaths and groans punctuating the air.

As Shaw worked, he massaged and stroked what he didn’t struggle to reach. Occasionally he would leave his hand to task and his mouth would wander, exploring and sucking at the rest of Flynn. Flynn wanted more, wrapping a singular leg over his beloved’s shoulder. Mathias searched dutifully in the dark until locating his pack. He withdrew a small pot of oil, and manipulated the slick contents across his fingers.

He then returned, fingers meeting his beloved’s entrance. His fingertips played along, gently massaging and opening Flynn with delicate dexterity. He teased and circled, and each of Flynn’s muscles relented under loving strokes of his insides. He twisted and curled, seeking to drive those beautiful sounds out of his lover that he so enjoyed. 

Flynn had thrown an arm over his eyes, reveling in the warm heat on his cock and the fullness grinding into him. He bucked down lightly, hoping to guide Mathias to that spot inside him. He let loose a low groan as Shaw brushed against it, encouraging him to find it once more. Shaw did a wonderful thing with his tongue as his fingers found their mark, and he writhed in ecstasy, gripping the sheets underneath him. He suffered that delightful agony for a while, until he couldn’t fight the desire for more. He loosened his grip in Mathias’s hair, instead resting it against his cheek.

“Love?”

Dark emeralds met his gaze as his lover pulled free from him. He kissed the inside of Flynn’s thigh, where he had wrapped his leg around him. “Anything you want, Flynn. Tell me.”

“I want you, Mathias. Need you. Down there though, I want to ride on top.” Fairwind pushed himself up slightly, and Mathias rearranged the pillows and quilts to best support them. He sat with his back to the bed as Flynn straddled his lap, knees buried in the soft blankets. Flynn could feel the hard lust behind him, and released a breath as he could feel Mathis breech him. The feeling was intoxicating and familiar now, and he found Shaw buried deep within him in moments. The smaller rogue tucked his knees up, and Flynn leaned back against them before moving at this new angle.

Before long gentle motions became languid strokes, which then snapped into sharp bucks. Mathias bounced Flynn on himself and the captain was unleashing sounds that made his ears burn. He gazed up at the auburn-haired man, whose ponytail had fallen to his right and dangled between them. Sweat glistened across his body, and his strong arms pinned to either side of Shaw’s head against the soft mattress behind him. Light, he was a sight to behold. His expression was relaxed, jaw slack and panting as pleasure coursed up and down his body. Flynn’s arousal was darkened and hard with need, slicking precome between them as Mathias thrust into his lover with abandon.

Mathias was dangerously close, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he lost himself inside of his beloved. He reached between them, palming Flynn’s lust in time with his thrusts. The captain loosed a string of curses, begging for release before coating the space between them. He let out a cry as he came, Shaw pulling his lover down into the mess to hold him tightly.

Shaw grunted against Flynn, his toes curling in the soft blankets beneath them as he drove deep into the beautiful man above him. He held him there, grinding out his release into him, until they both were panting and spent. Kul Tiran constitution recovered first, and Flynn rolled over onto his side and landing in the soft blankets and pillows. He moved to Shaw’s side… and then decided against it.

“ _Tides_ Mathias it is hot in here. You’re boiling. I’m going to step outside, you coming?” Flynn righted himself and stood, crossing the small space bare as the day he was born. Shaw looked on with mixed intrigue and concern – surely he’s wouldn’t.

Flynn Fairwind opened the door to a smattering of cold, wet slush assaulting him. He let out a shriek, Mathias let out a boisterous laugh, and the door banged against it’s frame as Flynn slammed it shut and dove for the nest of blankets and his beloved Mathias’s warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be combining a few prompts, so no update tomorrow from me! You'll get to see the Norwington Estate decked out for the holidays, though, on the 19th. ^^ 
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Day 4 - Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GENERAL AUDIENCES - Shaw comes home after work, and his home smells like sweet chocolate chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec 13 - mistletoe / fireplace  
> Dec 14 - snowed in / bundling up  
> Dec 15 - decorating / terrible mishap (Combining with Snowball Fight)  
> Dec 16 - sweet tooth / feast <\--  
> Dec 17 - reunion / holiday party  
> Dec 18 - gift exchange / surprise  
> Dec 19 - snowball fight / snowman

His home smelled of sweet chocolates and sugary confections when Mathias stepped through the door. Snow was falling softly outside amidst the dark winter sky, twirling on the winds and glinting softly lit by the streetlamps. The Spymaster brushed the delicate snowflakes from his jacket before hanging it up, glancing towards the kitchen as he did so. Sure enough, he could make out Flynn’s backside from this angle and not much else. The Captain was intently peering into the iron stove, gaze affixed on whatever delightful treats he was working on.

Mathias quietly unlaced his boots before slipping them off, padding over to the hunched over Kul Tiran. “You’ll singe your beard if you’re not careful,” he said, placing his hand on the small of the Captain’s back.

Flynn straightened with a start, before giving a bit of a pout at his beloved. “Tides, Mathias. I swear you come through the windows and I just don’t hear you, mate. You’re lucky I didn’t gut you with a kitchen knife,” he said with his usual brashness. He turned to the smaller man, bringing him in for a gentle kiss. Shaw returned it, grinning against Flynn’s lips, and completed their embrace. They stood together for a moment, Mathias enjoying the warmth radiating from the overly-warm sailor and Flynn enjoying the brief reprieve from the stove and absorbing what outdoor chill remained on the Spymaster.

“I’d like to see you try,” Mathias said with a smile. He pulled away to pour himself a glass of water and took a seat at the table. Flynn stood nearby, running a hand through Shaw’s hair to clear some remaining snow and smooth out where water had begun to bead in small drops. He then leaned back against a countertop, where Mathias noticed a swath of devastation: egg shells, a half-used stick of butter, a small mountain of chocolate chips (Shaw noted the sweet taste of Flynn’s kiss, indicating he might’ve snuck a few himself), yet amazingly all of the flour seemed to still be on the countertops and not Flynn’s face, hands, or the surrounding area.

“What are you baking? It smells delightful,” Mathias asked. He inhaled again, enjoying the sweetness. He wasn’t used to the house smelling as such, but it was a welcome and unexpected change.

“Cookies! It’s a bit of a holiday tradition for me, actually. Didn’t have much when Cyrus took me in, and it’s only right that I did something nice for him and Tae after all they’ve done for me. So I settled on baking them something for Winter Veil.” Flynn returned his attention to the stove, using a towel to safely remove the hot baking sheet.

“When I first started working for Cyrus, most of my wages went towards what housing I could put up for in Boralus when I wasn’t out at sea. So the ingredients were cheap enough to come by, and when we didn’t have much work I had the time to try my hand at baking them. I could tell they were humoring me in the beginning, but I like to think I’ve got it by now. Been making these for years,” he exposited, moving the cookies to a small wire rack. Mathias wondered if he even owned a small baking rack. Apparently, he did.

“That is… unexpectedly sweet of you, Flynn. I suppose we’ll be going to see them soon?” Mathias observed as Flynn cautiously moved the cookies, sighing when Flynn would burn his fingertips in the process and flail them about to cool them.

The two chatted, making plans to see Cyrus and Taelia that weekend. Shaw would easily arrange transport through the portal network, and as much as Flynn didn’t care for magical means of transportation it did beat several days of travel at sea during winter. They chatted idly while the cookies cooled, Flynn learning what he could of Mathias’s day. Things around the Keep tended to slow to a crawl around Winter Veil, with most of the focus shifting to the festivities within Stormwind and bringing cheer to the citizens and numerous refugees who now called the city home.

“They should be cooled by now, I think,” Flynn said. He picked up a cookie from the sheet and took a bite. It snapped nicely, and he closed his eyes and savored it. “Mathias, try these! Might be my best ones yet,” he noted. He picked up another from the tray, handing it to Shaw.

Mathias took a bite, sweet chocolates and sugary dough competing with a clashing, odd flavor. Definitely not anything he’d noticed in any Stormwind confection, although it had some relation to foods he had tried while living in Boralus. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but the combating flavors didn’t sit well on his palate. Mathias put on his best impassive visage, “They’re very flavorful. What kind of chocolate chip cookies are these, exactly?”

Flynn’s eyes looked upward, as though reading the recipe off from his own mind. “Nothing special, I can think of. Eggs, butter, flour, chocolate, fish oil, a little bit of salt, baking powder...” He continued to list ingredients off on his fingers, but one hadn’t managed to sneak by Shaw.

‘Fish oil. Why did everything in Kul Tirans include Fish Oil in _everything_?’ Mathias thought to himself, taking a healthy drink of water while Flynn was occupied with his ingredient list. Shaw had stopped asking about the fish oil when Flynn had tried to explain Kul Tiramisu to him; ultimately he had accepted that not all regional cuisine was for him. As he mulled over the thought, another one crept in: How long had Cyrus and Taelia been humoring him? _Were_ they humoring him?

“You know,” Mathias started. “If we’re going to see Cyrus and Taelia, I should really get them something. Why don’t we hit the markets tomorrow and see if you can’t help me find something they’ll enjoy?” He finished the baked good quickly, quelling an urge to reject the fishy flavor and chasing it with another sip of water.

Flynn alighted at the thought and began rattling off suitable gifts for each. As Mathias watched his beloved dote over his friends and rambling about what Tae could use for her war hammer (a gryphon charm for the hilt sounded like a hit, if Mathias could pardon himself of the pun), he couldn’t help but to think about how this and every holiday would be that much sweeter with Flynn Fairwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading. ^^ 
> 
> Unfortunately I've been slammed with IRL stuff and will be skipping over Day 5, Reunion/Holiday Party. Please enjoy Day 6, Gift Exchange, two days early! Check out my Explicit fic, A Kul Tiran Holiday Tradition, wherein Flynn finds a rather interesting gift for his Spymaster (there's humor, there's eroticism, there's feels!): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864661 
> 
> See you on Day 7 for the conclusion of Fairshawlidays 2020!


	4. Day 7 - Decorations / Snowball Fight

Flynn hadn’t _intentionally_ done it.

Well, that was partially true. He just wished he had aimed better. Because now, he felt trapped in the deadliest snowball fight with one of the most lethal people in all of the Eastern Kingdoms: his boyfriend. And most concerning of all is that here, amidst the trees, he had completely lost track of where Mathias might’ve gone. He put his back to a tree, looked around, and focused on the muted sounds of the forest for a clue to where the next snowball might come from.

The day had started more than innocently enough, with a short ride by horseback to the Norwington Estate. Lord Aldrius and Lady Elena Norwington were hosting a Winter Veil gala leading up to the holiday, and an invitation had been extended to most of the Alliance generals and above who had been posted up in Kul Tiras during the war. Norwington had been used as a staging ground for Azerite testing, and they weren’t quite done trying to impress upon the 7th Legion their outstanding hospitality.

But now, with the impending threat of the Horde under Sylvanas mitigated, most had planned on returning home for the holidays. The Spymaster, however, had good reason to remain in Boralus for a bit longer before heading home and was more than pleased to see the invitation had come with a guest invite as well. Soon enough, the large gates to the estate were looming ahead of them.

As they arrived, the crier took their invitations before announcing their arrival.

“May I announce the arrival of Master Mathias Shaw of the Alliance, and Captain Flynn Fairwind!”

The crier’s voice carried over the sweeping grounds of the estate, and several heads turned in their direction offering polite but critical smiles and waves. Flynn didn’t care much for the stuffy aristocratic type, but it felt nice to be _invited_ to a soiree for once instead of sneaking in. Interestingly enough it was Mathias who had convinced him to go; Flynn was ready for a party at the drop of a hat (or any article of clothing, really), and it was unusual that Shaw would willingly put himself out in public at all.

Between the two of them, Shaw admitted he had a soft spot for Winter Veil and appreciated seeing the estate done up in lights. The last time he had visited the estate it had been with machines of war sprawled about – it would be nice to see it in times of peace.

They trotted their horses over to the stables, where a young stableman greeted them and had taken the reins. Flynn had noted that the estate’s horses had been decorated with bells and reindeer antlers, and he felt a bit of pity for the poor things. In short order, the two walked the grounds together bundled up against the cold.

Winter in the Tiragarde Sound was brisk, and recent snowfall had bathed the estate in white. Walkways and terraces had been cleared of most of the snow, where Kul Tiran Nobles gathered with hot mugs of mulled wine and hot chocolate, bedecked in warm furs and bundled tightly against the cold. Large bonfires across the estate seemed to draw members from every social circle at the party.

The pair walked, arm in arm, taking in the sights of the season. The grounds had been decorated with large props of candy canes, gingerbread cookies in all shapes and sizes, wreaths, gorgeous winter flower arrangements, and more. Perhaps the most beautiful of all, however, were the gnomishly-engineered Winter Veil Decorating Lamps™ and Neverending Decorating Lamp Power Units™ that had been provided. Trees throughout the estate glimmered with twinkling lights of all colors shifting underneath boughs of snow.

Mathias led the way, taking in the sights and carefully avoiding straying too close to any of the crowds of nobles. Which was fine by Flynn, he didn’t want to deal with their stuffy egos and be condescended to today anyway. He looked longingly at the attendants who flocked near them, though, carrying any variety of silver trays covered in cookies, pastries, and other assorted snacks.

Their leisurely walk down cobblestone paths lined by snow eventually led them to the center of the estate. In the middle stood a proud, beautiful Winter Veil tree that easily rivaled the one in Ironforge. It had been years since Mathias had made the trip north to see the tree in person, but even the memory of it didn’t quite compare to the dazzling lights dimmed under sheets of snow, the blue sky above and winter chill contrasting the cavern above the tree in Ironforge (and the overly-warm and humid air). He took a moment to appreciate it and take in the magical air of the holiday around him.

Flynn, on the other hand, had been growing a little restless. The lights and decorations were beautiful but boring; most of the Nobles weren’t even dancing to the music playing over the audiographs! And, as shockingly prone to _excellent_ ideas as he was, he found himself packing a snowball idly while Mathias took in the pretty lights.

“Hey, Mathias!”

The words had left Flynn’s lips and the snowball had left his hands before he had the good sense to stop himself. A softly packed, loose snowball aimed at the Spymaster’s chest. Surely he’d dodge or do some other amazing feat of acrobatics to avoid it, chastise Flynn for breaking decorum, and they’d be off to find food. That’s as far as the thought made it before Mathias turned around.

Soft powder collided with the Spymaster’s forehead.

Flynn’s eyes went wide as dinner plates, his jaw hanging open as Mathias sputtered and wiped the debris from his face. He looked as though dazed, before fixing his gaze at his assailant. Shaw broke eye contact just long enough to see if any of the Nobles had noticed (thankfully they hadn’t), before advancing on his target.

And that’s about when Flynn turned on his heel and began walking _very briskly_ , pumping his arms, towards the edge of the estate. Once it was safe to do so, he broke out into a full sprint towards the tree line, looking behind him just long enough to see that he was very much still endangered by the copper-haired man pursuing him. He hopped a small babbling brook, landing on the other side. A snowball landed to his left, and a glance back showed Mathias had scooped another handful and was packing his next projectile. A smirk broke out on Fairwind’s face, and he headed into the forest.

And that’s how he came to be here, taking cover against a mighty oak tree. There had been a small exchange of fire, but then Flynn lost all track of Mathias. And if there was one thing more terrifying than the Spymaster having marked you, it was not knowing where he was after that fact. Flynn scanned for boot prints in the snow, the sound of snow crunching underfoot, or anything that would betray Shaw’s position.

He had taken one step away from the tree, snowball gripped in his fingerless gloves. His hands were growing cold, and he needed to be daring if he was going to come out of this warm and dry. He sprinted towards a boulder for cover, and as soon as he broke free of the tree a snowball pelted the back of his coat. Flynn smiled smugly and ran for his safehaven, planting his back against freezing-cold stone and wheeling around.

Nothing.

The Spymaster lived up to his name, and Flynn supposed he shouldn’t be impressed. Yet here he was, preparing for a bout, heart pounding at the prospect of being hunted like the foxes that ran the grounds. Did he have to worry about the foxes in the winter? He had decided it was _probably_ fine. 

Suddenly, snow poured heavily on him from above. Flynn let out a soft yelp before bolting from his cover, but he made it all of three paces before he felt his legs were gripped between powerful arms and he went down face-first into the fresh, cold powder. It clung to his beard and mustache, and he turned just in time to see a handful of the stuff brushed all over his face. He let out a wavering cry of laughter as Shaw had maneuvered to pin him against the snow, and when he opened his eyes he saw his beloved sitting on top of his chest.

The sunlight from the trees caused shadows to dance across Shaw’s face, a pink mark on his forehead highlighting where Flynn’s errant snow-projectile had struck true. It matched the pink of his cheeks against the cold nicely, though, Flynn decided. His mustache was still perfectly prim, although snowmelt had caused it to glisten slightly. A satisfied smirk of revenge sat smugly on the Spymaster’s countenance.

“The snowball was your first mistake. The second was leading me to an environment with ample cover,” Mathias said with a grin. He leaned down and kissed Flynn’s forehead where he had been pelted himself. He brushed the remaining snow from Flynn’s face before standing and helping the freebooter to his feet.

Flynn took Mathias into an embrace, warming himself and his companion. “And yours, love, was thinking that you won just because you got me on the ground.” The hand that was holding his beloved traveled up to the collar of Mathias’s jacket, pouring ice-cold snowmelt down the back of his jacket. And with that, Flynn was off again at full sprint with a mischievous grin. It would take every second of advantage he could get as Shaw danced in place trying to reach the icy-cold invader, before tearing off after his auburn-haired sailor with a barking laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to BoilingHeart and the Fairshaw Armada for organizing! Special thanks to TrollSweat for helping edit this last minute and Mice, Kayani, and friends for encouraging me and helping me cross the finish line this week.


End file.
